


ICE SKATING

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, fluffy cutes, logical illogical logical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Illogical!  It should be just a matter of applying the correct equations between force and mass placement.





	ICE SKATING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harutemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/gifts).



Blurr giggles and zooms about Shockwave as he tries to right himself.  The Autobot spy, well ex-spy at this point in the no longer existant war, does a triple-lutz - four in a row in fact.  And as far as the war being officially over, Ratchet’s wrench and cuddle negotiations can sure go a long way on Magnus’ attitude; tying up Sentinel and leaving him at that far out post sure hadn’t hurt either.  In any case, Autobots and Decepticons were now working towards a lasting peace.  Which meant Blurr could freely enjoy skating teasing and flirty rings around a somewhat bashful if frustrated Shockwave who was still trying to find his balance for this “ice skating” activity he had seen Earthian couples enjoying with each other.

Blurr pauses in front of the down Shockwave whose singular optic stares at him, expressing a tired patience.

The latest attempt to stand up had landed the larger mech on his back so that Shockwave now had a wonderful view of the lines of Blurr’s frame albeit upside down.  He opens his vents to release vents of stem into the frigid air of Upper Lake Michigan as the locals called it.

“This is illogical,” he stated when Blurr hadn’t done anything more than smile sweetly at him.  Though Shockwave had to admit the early giggling from the small mech had been the right kind of enticingly enchanting.  Widening his optic, he gives it one last attempt to at least sit on the ice if nothing else.

He is finally able to steady himself with spread legs and straight arms on his rear quarters.  He looks down at the slick, glittery surface of ice between his knees that had vexed him all day.  A space which was suddenly filled by a dazzling blue frame that buzzed warmly.

“Perfect,” Blurr purrs as he makes himself comfortable against Shockwave’s chest.

“P-Perfect?”

“Mm yes!”

Blurr nestles himself in before pointing to the glowing sky which looked to be on fire as Earth’s star cycled around the planet.  Licking ribbons of a brilliant green dance in about those fading embers of starlight.

“Yes.  Perfect.”

Blurr lifts a hand to wrap behind Shockwave’s head and draws it down so he can kiss his chin and snuggle the top of his head beneath it.  Large arms surround Blurr, and the two settle in to watched the show in the sky.


End file.
